Heated garments, having electrically operated heating elements, are sometimes used for keeping a rider warm when riding a vehicle where the rider is exposed to the elements. For example, it may be desirable to wear heated garments when riding a snowmobile or motorcycle. A variety of different garments can be provided with heating elements, including jackets, jacket liners, pants, boots, gloves, goggles and helmets. Goggles and helmet visors can be also be provided with heating elements to reduce moisture accumulation on the interior side of the goggles or helmet visors. It is also known to provide garments with plugs for charging mobile telephones and the like. It is also known to provide helmets with radio communication systems.
In some cases, the electrified garments draw power directly from the vehicle. Typically such a garment will need to be provided with an electrical connection kit to connect to the vehicle's magneto or alternator, as the start-up battery may not be able to supply sufficient wattage to power the heating elements. This kit will generally need to be disconnected when the rider dismounts the vehicle.